Aldric Menes
"We've lived long enough Lucius, I have to restore the balance. I have to make things right and I need to stop us from killing more innocent people" Aldric Menes was an Ancient Vampire, the oldest and most powerful vampires on the planet. Aldric was the husband of Nyla. He has five children: five sons named Alexander, Jason, Seti, Lucius and Geb, and two daughters named Sophia and Zoe. Aldric created the spell for immortality, and the first to discover Expression. He was the most powerful Witch of his time. Aldric was a member of the Menes Family History Aldric served the Pharoah as a high priest in ancient Egypt, he was one of the most powerful witches in the world. The Pharoah wanted to live forever and used Aldric to help his quest for eternal life. Aldric created an immortality spell, he documented his spells on his own private scrolls. Aldric fell in love and married a servant named Nyla and had seven children with her. His sons served in the Pharioahs army, Aldric learned that his son was cursed and tried to undo the curse that made his son Lucius a werewolf, but couldn't help him without killing Lucius because the witch who created the spell, binded the spell with Lucius's life essence. Nature turned on him for abusing his power for creating the spell and stripped him of his magic. The pharoah angered that he had no magic and believed him to be useless and ordered him and his family to be killed. Aldric fled and was chased by the Pharoahs guards to a village. His youngest child was killed and him and his children fought back and massacred the guards. Aldric discovered he could draw on the deaths of the guards, he could channel great power without nature. Nyla begged him to turn them immortal using his spell in order to not to lose anymore of their family. Aldric used his magic to make them immortal and have the strength of a ten men to defend themselves and immense speed to runa from their enemys. He and his family were turned the first vampires to ever exist. Over the next thousand years, Aldric learned that their immortal blood could create more vampires. He felt deep regret for turning his family into vampires and couldnt handle the guilt killing innocent for blood to survive. He wanted to set things right with the spirits, also to save his children from what he saw being monsters. Aldric sinced lost his magic being a vampire, secretly sought the help of an extremely powerful witch named Heka to help rid himself of immortality. Heka created a weapon that could kill him. Lucius knew of his intentions to kill him and the rest of his family. Lucius pleaded with his father not to do it, but Aldric claimed turning them was a mistake and had to make it right. Lucius was disgusted that Aldric would be willing to kill his own children, but Lucius was not willing to lose his family. He acted out of anger for Aldrics betrayal and attacked him and in the struggle Aldric stabbed Lucius in the heart with dagger. Lucius collapsed to the ground screaming in pain, but it didnt kill him. Lucius was horrified at his fathers attempt to kill him. Lucius quickly recovered and took advantage of Aldrics confusion of why it didn't work. Lucius pulled the dagger from his chest and instantly attacked Aldric, killing him and watched as his father cryed out in agony and burst into flames. Nyla learned of her husbands death and disowned Lucius as he tried to explain that he was saving them but she didn't believe that Aldric would never hurt his own family. Lucius hid the weapon so it couldn't be used against his family. He took Juno and his hybrids and went to hunt down Heka, intend on to killing her for creating the weapon. Lucius's siblings wanted revenge for their fathers death and helped the witch Heka put Lucius down. Lucius urged Juno to run as he was turned to stone, she escaped as they killed all of Lucius's hybrids. Alexander compelled humans to build a tomb for Lucius in a secret location, with Heka sealing the tomb to ensure no one would free him. Heka gave Alexander her talisman for safe keeping. For helping Aldric, he gave Heka his Grimoire of spells that were passed down through the next two millenia of Heka's descendants to a powerful witch named Qetsiyah. Qetsiyah would use the immortality spell on her friend named Silas, but Silas destroyed the scrolls and planned to make his lover immortal along with him. Qetsiyah angered by this killed his lover and buried Silas alive along with a cure she created. Powers and Abilities Vampire/Ancient Powers *'Super Strength' - Ancients are far much stronger than originals, normal vampires, werewolves, non-ancient hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a ease. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is enhanced. *'Super Speed' - Ancients are so much faster than originals, normal vampires, werewolves, non-ancient hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere seconds. Their speed also grows faster with time. *'Heightened Senses' - Ancients have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Ancients possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Accelerated Healing' - Ancients can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury instantly and more effectively than Originals, normal vampires, werewolves and humans. *'Super Durability' - Being an Ancient, they can take far more trauma than any original vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and humans, can without discomfort or injury. An Ancient Vampire are virtually invulnerable. *'Immortality' - Ancients have eternal life and youth. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They don't need to eat, drink, or breath. They also posses an eidetic memory, and cunning intelligence. *'Telepathy'- Being an Ancient Vampire, They can read the minds of Originals, normal vampires, werewolves and humans. Ancient Vampires cannot read other Ancient Vampires minds. * Illusions - Ancient Vampires has the power to create powerful illusions. They are able to use these illusions on anyone they desire. They can be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. Their ability to cause illusions also allows them a form of shape-shifting, since they can cause beings to believe that they are seeing them in the form of another. They project their illusions at any place or time. They cannot use this ability on other Ancient Vampires. *'Psychic Pain Infliction' - With illusions and telepathic powers, Aldric is able to inflict psychic pain on his victims except his Ancient Vampire children. * Mind Compulsion - An Ancient Vampire can compel normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Day Walking' - Ancients are able to move around during the day. *'Invulnerability': The Ancient can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart or white oak stake. Weaknesses *'Elder Dagger' - The only weapon capable of killing an Ancient Vampire. *'The Cure' - If the cure is used on an Ancient, they will lose their immortality. *'Desiccation' - Without blood an Ancient will start to desiccate and become immobilized like any other vampire. *'Expression' - A witch using powerful expression magic could neutralize an Ancient. Category:Ancient Vampire Category:Menes Family Category:Witch Category:Supernaturals Category:Bazri